TJ Botsford
T. J. Botsford is the biological son of Tim and Sally Botsford and Becky's adoptive little brother. Abilities Though he for the most part appears to be a normal human, in The Good, The Bad, And The Chucky during a game of hide and seek with Becky and Violet, he exhibits the ability to camouflage perfectly into surroundings, indicating that he may possess some kind of latent mutant ability. Appearance He usually wears a white-ish/grey T-shirt, with red rims on his sleeves and collar, and blue pants. Personality According to the official WordGirl website: :TJ is Becky's 7-year-old brother and the biological son of Tim and Sally Botsford. He's super excited about everything!!! TJ idolizes WordGirl. In fact, he's the President and founding member of The Official WordGirl Fan Club. TJ thinks the fact that WordGirl flies and lifts supertankers is awesome!!! Little does he know that Word Girl is his sister, Becky. He is WordGirl's biggest fan and is completely obsessed with her. However, when he briefly finds out that Becky is WordGirl, he wants nothing to do with her. He is also the president of the WordGirl FanClub and has most of her merchandise. TJ may also have some romantic feelings for her (like Tobey) as seen in Cherish is the Word when he brings her a heart-shaped valentine card. TJ plays for a baseball team whose mascot is an octopus. TJ is shown to be stubborn and somewhat mean to Becky, as most siblings are. However, he is shown to respect and look up to her. He has been described as a nuisance, as in Slumber Party Pooper, he annoyed and interrupted Becky's slumber party. TJ also a soft side, especially toward WordGirl and his favorite show Pretty Princess. History TJ Bostford was born to Tim and Sally sometime after they found Becky. He grew up to love and idolize WordGirl, and would always support her even if the rest of the city didn't, as shown in Down with Word Up and I Think I'm a Clone Now. The only time he rejected her was when he found out she was Becky, though this was cancelled by Two Brains' amnesia ray. 'Home Run King' TJ was very good at baseball and played for a team whose mascot was an octopus with a headband on and holding a baseball bat. TJ hit a homerun which went out of the park, accidently hitting The Amazing Rope Guy, stopping him from getting away with a bag of jewelry. The shop owner was extremely grateful and thanked TJ. Someone dubbed him the "The Home Run King", and the whole city caught on. The next day, the newspaper announed that TJ was offically known as "The Home Run King", and TJ made himself a costume by wearing crown with pictures of hotdog knights over his baseball uniform. Later that day, T. J. was given a key to the city by The Mayor (much to Becky not liking it), and declared the city's new protector. He was also given the bat signal, which would be shone into the sky whenever there was trouble. TJ was then allowed to play video games and eat doughnuts all day, claiming that doughnuts gave him his extraordinary strength, and he had to sit by the window to watch for the bat signal (but he still had to go to school). The bat signal did appear in the sky later that day, and TJ rushed to the rescue. He found Doctor Two-Brains holding the Mayor hostage, and tried to stop him by hitting a baseball at him. Unfortunately it didn't do anything, and TJ was tied up too. Fortunately, WordGirl arrived just in time and saved the day. TJ realized that he really wasn't a superhero and decided to give up crime fighting. The Mayor then reclaimed WordGirl as the city's protector, and TJ has never become a superhero again. Gallery Alone Shots of just TJ: Baseball T.J.jpg Home king2.jpg Home king3.jpg Home run king.jpg Lazy king.jpg T.J angry.jpg T.J1.jpg TJ the DJ.jpg Group Assorted 262968 10150330174604882 21962309881 9377840 778639 s.jpg|with WordGirl 32424 138976619583878 472492578 n.jpg|with the soccer team T J Botsford.png|trying to interfere with Becky's baking, with Sally watching Tjbotsford.jpg|walking down the sidewalk with Bob and Becky WLNBT With your Host Wordboy and Caption Huggyface 008.jpg|watching TV with Bob and Becky Wordgirltrip3.jpg|in the back seat with Bob and Becky Cherish is the Word This episode clarified what Becky meant in an earlier episode by "You love Wordgirl and SHE'S a girl!" CherishIsTheWord TJseesTobey+WordGirl.jpg CherishIsTheWord TJdowncast.jpg Slumber Party Pooper Huggy, Shelby, Tessa, Emma, Violet, doll and TJ in life raft held by WordGirl in Slumber Party Pooper.jpg|carrying his WordGirl doll beside Violet and Becky's other guests, Shelby and Tessa and Emma All That Chazz (Chazz).jpg References Category:Botsfords Category:Characters Category:Citizens Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Males Category:Mere Mortals Category:Supporting Characters